Are you watching Batman?
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically smileyface1627 and I get sucked into the Young Justice world. We don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

CC sat on her bed staring blankly at the Young Justice episode that she had on when she got a video chat re quest from her bud Smilez. She excepted.

"Hey CC, are you watching Batman again (1)?" Smilez laughed.

"Nah, I'm watching Young Justice." CC replied. Just the green mist filled the air (2) and both girls were in the same place.

"Okay, what's going on?" CC asked. Smilez shook her head the looked around at the 6 very confused looking teenagers.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm CC and this is Smilez." CC began but was interrupted by Megan.

"Hello Megan, CC as in Cooliochick5?"

"Um yeah actually." CC replied, "And this is Smileyface1627."

Megan squealed.

"I love your stories!" She cheered.

"What is she talking about?" Wally asked. He turned to find Robin typing away on his computer.

"Dude, check out their stories!" Robin exclaimed pulling up a list.

"Hey Rob, whose Vanessa?" Wally asked noticing a certain story.

"Not important, how did you girls get here?"

"That's what we don't know, there was some green mist then we were here." Smilez explained.

Hello Meg-." Megan began but was cut off by Smilez.

"Are you just payed to be annoying?" She asked.

"That was not very nice." Kaldur said.

"Dude, you talk so proper, it rocks." CC said running up to Kaldur.

"Excuse me?" Kaldur asked.

"Say more words!" CC laughed.

"So what if I'm being mean?" Smilez asked.

"Not important, what is important is what the heck we do know!" CC said snapping out of her phase.

Just then Batman entered the room.

"I have a new mission for yo- who are they?" He asked gesturing to the two teen girls.

"Still not important, how would you guys like to go on a mission with us?" KF asked.

"AWESOME!" Both girls squealed in unison.

**_1= inside joke between me and smileyface1627_**

**_2= who can tell me which show's theme song that's a reference to?_**


	2. Chapter 2

CC jumped into the bio ship excitedly followed by Rose. The rest of the team filed in, Robin taking a seat next to CC.

"Why are you blushing?" Rose smirked. CC only glared.

"Looks like ya got a fan girl Rob." KF laughed.

"SHUT UP!" CC and Robin yelled in unison.  
>But Artemis being Artemis couldn't leave it alone. "Robin and CC sitting in a tree"<p>

And since they couldn't help but tease their best friends, Rose and KF joined. "K-I-S-S-I-G!"

Robin and CC blushed like crazy and were ready to kill all three of them.

"Enough." Aqualad finally said.

"What, we're just messing with them." Kid Flash replied.

"Wait!" Rose yelped.

"What?" Superboy grumbled.

"What the hell am me and CC supposed to do for this mission? I mean all of you have something that you can do to beat this dude, so what should we do?" Rose explained

"Well what's the mission? That might help figure out what they can do." Robin said.

"Scarecrow is robbing a train." Aqualad replied.

"That's it?" KF asked.

"Would you really want something bigger with two newbies?" CC pointed out.

"Well what you two good are at" Miss Martian asked

"I am good at confusing/distracting people, I can run fairly fast, nothing compared to KF but still. I also play a lot of soccer so I am quick on my feet and can dodge things usually pretty well. Your turn CC!" Rose said with a huge smile on her face

"Alrighty, well my step mom taught me some self defense, I can wrestle pretty well, I'm awesome at nagging and bugging people, I know some gymnastics, as well as I can run well just not for very long, and I dance sometimes so I'm kind of limber and can get move swiftly, I'm also awesome with computers and can argue like a lawyer." CC continued.

"OH! Also I am really impulsive so I do a lot of things with out thinking." Rose said moving to sit in her seat upside down.

"Ok then. We will partner you two up with one of us. CC you can go with Artemis and KF you get Rose." Aqualad stated.

"What! Why do I get the crazy on?" Kid flash asked.  
>That's when Superboy said "Because she is most like you." Rose smiled.<p>

"We are landing at the scene. Get ready to move." Miss Martian announced.

"OMG, this is so cool!" CC exclaimed then went into serious mode.

"Let's kill these bitc-." she began but was cut off by Robin.

"Who said anything about killing anyone?"

"No one said anything; I was just watching some voice over vid of you guys and Dane-

Cook," CC explained, "I'm random, okay?"

"Not important!" Rose hissed as the bio ship touched down.

"Move out." Aqualad ordered. Everyone slid out of the bio ship (except Superboy) in a sleuth like matter.

"So where's the train?" CC asked. Just then a train came rumbling by.

"How do we get in there if it keeps moving?" Rose questioned.

"We jump!" KF said grabbing Rose and jumping on to the train. Everyone else then followed

"And then Superboy makes a big hole in it." He said as Superboy ripped the top of the cart.  
>"OK. Everyone split up and look for scarecrow. Go!" Aqualad said. Everyone tore in different directions of the train.<p>

"Well he can't be that hard to find." Rose began when something or someone jumped behind her. She flipped around and kicked it away.

"What the heck was that?" CC asked as she ran in the direction of her friend.

"SCARECROW!" KF called to the rest of the team. As if on cue, the rest of the team joined them in the cart.

"This is the best you could do? Rob a train, that's kind of lame." Robin commented.

"You won't think it's so lame, when you're being tortured by your own fear." Scarecrow mumbled pulling out a small container.

"Get that away from him." Robin whispered to the team.

"Keep away." CC called as she wrestled Scarecrow to the ground. The container flipped out of his hands and flew through the air. Miss Martian caught it, and then threw it to Aqualad just as Scarecrow charged at her. She dived back, but didn't realize there was a wall right behind her and she hit her head causing her to black out.

"TOSS IT HERE AQUALAD!" CC yelled. Aqualad flung it toward the teenager, who spiraled backward as she landed. She jumped back up and went running forward. She sped past Scarecrow and jumped over him, but had jumped up a little too high and got caught up by a train seat. She fell over and attempted to get back up. Just then Scarecrow sprang into action and reached for the forgotten container of fear gas. He turned to CC, who was still immobile on the ground.

"It's your worst nightmares brought to life." he said. Seeing this, Rose ran forward and Tried to push her friend out of the way. Though she was successful in getting CC out of the way, she was unable to move in time, thus getting hit by the fear gas.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he scooped CC into his arms.

"I think I twisted my ankle, but that's nothing, did Rose move in time or not, I think she was hit by fear gas!" CC explained.

Just then they both heard someone scream in terror. They turned around to see Rose sobbing horribly and screaming bloody murder.

"Crap, she was hit!" Robin said. CC jumped out of his arms and fell.

"She needs help." CC said painfully, as she grabbed her ankle.

"Well, so do you- where's Miss Martian?" Robin questioned as he turned to see KF picking up his fallen team mate. Figuring that she was okay for now, Robin turned back to Rose, who was still screaming like she was in a horror movie. Superboy walked over and picked her up.

"Stop screaming now." He said getting a little aggravated. Super hearing and screaming will do that to you.

"She can not, she was hit by fear gas, what she is probably seeing must be very scary." Aqualad said, "These three need help."

_**(1)= Smileyface1627 changed her name thus changing her nickname**_


End file.
